<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wake Up - Hosie by vlovy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064074">Wake Up - Hosie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlovy/pseuds/vlovy'>vlovy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, F/F, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, School Dances</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlovy/pseuds/vlovy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hope was turned to stone in Josie's subconscious she is left asleep in the real world. After the spell that turned her into stone is undone she wanders until Landon wakes her up. Even though her boyfriend was the one to bring her back, she couldn't stop thinking about Josie.</p><p>Completed!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley &amp; Lizzie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I'm Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Josie walked down the hallway towards Hope’s room, she stopped in the doorway once she saw her laying there. It was her fault that she wasn’t awake yet. It was because of her she did in the first place and now she was in some sort of sleep-coma. She took a few steps forward, entering the room. She continued until she was standing next to her and sat down on the side of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I’m sorry,” Josie said, looking down at the floor. “You wouldn’t be in this situation if it weren’t for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Josie turned to face her with a sad smile. She whispered a silent </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span> and touched her arm before standing up and leaving the room. She shut the door behind her and leaned against it for a minute to collect her thoughts. After a moment she walked back down the hall to where she came from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though she had been turned to stone she could hear everything Josie was saying. But when she touched her arm, something happened. Hope could feel herself breaking free. She moved her arms, her legs, her head, her whole body and broke free of the stone casing. She brushed off the dust that remained on her red coat. She scanned her surroundings, thinking back at what had happened before she was turned to stone. Josie was scared to deal with the dark side of herself, she ran. But what happened after that? After she had been turned to stone. She was on her own. Hope started wandering around, looking for any trace of what had happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She wound up back at the cabin where she had killed the wolf and Josie had revealed herself as the pig. A thought hit her, Josie was the pig. The pig that had suggested kissing the version of Josie that was laying there. A small chuckle escaped and she found herself smiling at the thought of it. But there wasn’t anything there so she moved on. She continued walking aimlessly until she found it. Her walking slowed as she saw what looked like a body laying on the stone table ahead of her. She took a couple of cautious steps forward until she was able to confirm what it was. Laying there was the dark version of Josie with an axe in her chest. Dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “She did it,” Hope said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She felt proud. Proud that Josie had been able to face and overcome her fear. She felt more proud than she had expected. There was something else there too, something she hadn’t felt before. It was at the tip of her tongue but she couldn’t quite place it. Before she could think about it anymore she felt herself being tugged away from that world. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It's My Fault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Hope finally wakes up she goes to find Josie to talk about what's been going on but Lizzie has other plans.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>About an hour after Josie had visited Hope, Landon entered her room. He stopped and looked at her for a moment before sitting down next to her on the bed. He ran his knuckle against the side of her face and picked up a piece of her hair, letting it run through his hand before falling back into place. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips and looked at her expectantly. Hope’s eyes slowly opened and a smile grew on Landon’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Landon,” Hope said and Landon pulled her into a hug. “You’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “For you,” Landon said, still holding her tight, “always.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Even as she was holding on tight to Landon, her boyfriend, she couldn’t get her mind off of Josie. They pull back and look at each other for a moment, Landon leans forward to kiss her again but Hope inches back. He could see that something was wrong but didn’t want to push her into telling him something if she wasn’t ready. Hope explained that she wanted some fresh air and left the room. Landon believed that she was going to go outside for a breather when really she was going to look for Josie. She needed answers as to what she was feeling and thought that seeing her would be a good start to getting those answers. She walked down to the living room where Josie was nowhere to be seen, but Lizzie was headed straight for her. Before Hope could say anything, Lizzie pulled her into a tight hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Finally awake I see,” Lizzie said, releasing her from the hug. “Come on, I have so much to tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     They sat down in front of the fireplace and Hope let herself forget about her hunt for Josie for a while. They talked and Lizzie caught her up on what had happened while she was asleep. Like how Lizzie had pretended to be her after the merge and her newfound feelings MG. While they were on the topic of feelings, Hope mentioned how she couldn’t get Josie off of her mind. Lizzie suggested to just ignore it and the problem would go away, like she said, the two of them were never going to happen. Hope agreed with the plan and decided to avoid Josie rather than seek her out to talk to her. They concluded their conversation with a final, quick hug before going their separate ways. Hope stood up and turned around where she saw Josie standing in the doorway, looking at her. Josie started walking towards her but Hope turned to leave and went back up to her room. It was like Lizzie said, she should just ignore it and avoid her for the time being. Josie watched as she walked away. She looked down at the floor for a moment before turning around and walking away as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Josie walked back to the room she shared with Lizzie. When she opened the door she saw Lizzie sitting on her bed. She went inside and closed the door behind her, she walked forward and sat down on the bed next to her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What happened to you?” Lizzie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I think Hope is avoiding me,” Josie said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What makes you think that?” Lizzie asked knowing full well what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “We saw each other downstairs and she just walked away,” Josie said. “She’s been asleep for ages and she doesn’t even say hi to me. Do you think she’s mad at me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Why would she be mad at you?” Lizzie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “It’s my fault she was asleep in the first place,” Josie said. “She did it to help me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Just give it some time,” Lizzie said and placed her arm around her shoulder. “It’ll work itself out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Josie put her head on Lizzie’s shoulder for a moment before they laid down on the bed to take a nap. Even as she drifted off to sleep, Josie couldn’t help but think about what had happened with Hope. Maybe she was mad at her, or maybe it was something different. Either way she didn’t know what to do.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Get Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lizzie tells Josie about her previous conversation with Hope. As expected Josie gets mad and tries to talk to Hope again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Hope needed something to take her mind off of what had happened. Once she got to her room she grabbed one of the empty canvases from the corner of her room. She propped it up on her easel and prepared her paint. She grabbed her brush and started dragging it along the canvas, painting without a plan in mind. After painting for some time the picture became more recognizable, as Josie. Her painting was interrupted however, when the door knocked. After getting no response the door opened to reveal Josie standing on the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I knocked,” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I heard,” Hope said, avoiding her gaze. “Did you need something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Did I do something?” Josie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What?” Hope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You avoided me earlier so I just thought,” Josie said, stepping into the room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed the painting. It was obvious at this point that it was her. “Hope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Get out,” Hope said, looking down at the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hope,” Josie said, taking a step closer to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I said get out!” Hope said, causing loose things in her room to go flying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Josie only looked at her with fear in her eyes before turning around and leaving. Hope started to breathe heavier and her eyes filled with tears. She didn’t mean to use magic, she didn’t mean to scare Josie away like she just had. She needed a break. Hope left her room without looking back and walked over to Alaric’s office. She knocked on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Come in,” Alaric said from inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Dr. Saltzman,” Hope said in the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hope, what can I do for you?” Alaric asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I’m feeling kinda restless, can I go out and release?” Hope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yeah, back acres should be empty,” Alaric said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Thanks,” Hope said and began to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hope,” Alaric said, causing her to look back inside the office. “It’s nice to have you back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She gave him one last smile before closing the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     After everything went down with the painting and Hope losing control of her magic, Josie went back to her room. When she came back Lizzie was in the exact same place she had left her, on the bed. She flopped down on the bed, getting the attention of Lizzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What’s up with you?” Lizzie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I talked to Hope,” Josie said. “Or at least I tried to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Well, what happened?” Lizzie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “She was painting me, she told me to leave when I noticed and accidentally used magic,” Josie said. “I just feel like I’m missing something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Fine,” Lizzie said with a sigh. “I talked to her earlier and told her to avoid you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Why would you do that?” Josie said, sitting up on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Because I don’t want you to get hurt,” Lizzie defended herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “My love life is none of your business,” Josie said and got off the bed. “I’m going to find Hope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Lizzie watched as she left the room and sighed to herself. Josie walked down the hallway at a fast pace, almost knocking into Alaric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Woah, Josie, where are you headed in such a rush?” Alaric asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Do you know where Hope is?” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yeah, she’s out at the back acres,” Alaric said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Thanks, dad,” Josie said and continued walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Careful, she’s in werewolf form,” Alaric called after her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Josie leaves to go find Hope so that they can finally talk about what's been going on between them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Josie continued walking down the hall, down the stairs and then outside. She ran to get to the back acres as fast as she could. She had to talk to Hope as soon as possible. There was something going on, it was about time she addressed her feelings for her. Maybe she didn’t feel the same but what Lizzie said gave her hope. She finally reached the back acres and stopped to catch her breath. She looked around for any sign of Hope but it was too dark to very far in front of her. Josie let out a sigh. What now? When she was just about ready to turn back she heard a noise coming from behind her. She whipped around and stood face to face with a white wolf. Hope. Josie took off her jacket and held it out to her, she covered her eyes with her hands until the jacket was taken from her hand. When she looked back again, Hope was standing in front of her wearing her jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hey,” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hey,” Hope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “We need to talk,” Josie said. “Lizzie told me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh,” Hope said. “Look, when you came into my room earlier today, I could hear everything you were saying. And when you touched my arm I unfroze. I was walking around and I couldn’t stop thinking about you, about what you said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What I said?” Josie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “When you were a pig,” Hope explained. “When we stood in front of the version of you that was asleep you suggested that I kiss you. When I was turned to stone I worried so much about what had happened. And I felt so proud of you when I saw that you had overcome your fear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hope I said that because I like you,” Josie said. “I was afraid to admit it at the time but I’ve come to terms with it and I understand if you don’t feel that way about me but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Hope took a step forward, placed her hands on Josie’s face and closed the distance between them, kissing her. Josie placed her hands on her waist and they pulled apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Would you like to go on a date with me?” Josie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yeah,” Hope laughed. “We should probably head back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Let’s go,” Josie said, grabbing Hope’s hand as they started walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     They parted ways once they got back up to their rooms. Hope went back to her room to put on some clothes before going to find Landon. She knocked on the door to his room and he knew something was up as soon as he opened the door. They sat down on his bed and talked. She explained that her feelings for him weren’t the same as they used to be and that she didn’t want to lead him on. Landon was very accepting of this and was very supportive when she told him why. He was happy for her and they agreed to stay friends, no hard feelings. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Penelope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An old friend visits Salvatore boarding school and Lizzie apologizes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The following morning Lizzie was already gone by the time Josie woke up. It wasn’t a bad thing, she wasn’t in the mood to talk to her anyway. She had been asleep when she returned after talking to Hope so she didn’t know what had happened. She got dressed for the day and headed down stairs. When she reached the staircase that led to the main room she noticed a familiar face in the room. Josie walked down the stairs and up to her old friend. She tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to turn around. A smile grew on her face and they hugged each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Penelope,” Josie said, pulling away from the hug. “What are you doing here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I had some time off and thought I’d come visit to see how you’re doing,” Penelope said. “So, what’s up with you? You’re practically glowing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I may have a date tonight,” Josie said sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “With who?” Penelope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hope,” Josie said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “So you two are a thing now, eh?” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I guess,” Josie said. “What about you? How’s your new school?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Not as fun as this place, I’ve missed you,” Penelope said with a grin. “You know, you two make a cute couple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Okay, let’s change the topic away from my love life for a second,” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Ugh, fine,” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Hope stood at the top of the staircase watching from a far as Josie and Penelope talked. She couldn’t help but feel a little jealous seeing Josie so close to her ex-girlfriend. But she had to accept the fact that they were friends now, they’ve been through a lot together and besides, Josie would never betray her like that. She took advantage of the fact that Josie was busy talking to Penelope to go work on the painting in her room. She wanted to give it to her when it was finished and if all went well, ask her. As Hope walked away, the conversation between Josie and Penelope concluded and Penelope walked off further into the school. Lizzie approached Josie whose smile turned into a frown once she noticed her walking up to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What do you want, Lizzie?” Josie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I wanted to apologize for yesterday,” Lizzie said. “I shouldn’t have butted in but she asked for my advice and I told her what I thought was best at the time. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Well it doesn’t matter now,” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Did it go that bad with Hope?” Lizzie said. “I didn’t mean to ruin things for you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “No,” Josie cut her off. “I accept your apology, and things went great. We actually have a date tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Jo, that’s amazing,” Lizzie said and pulled her sister into a hug. “Was that Penelope I saw you talking with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yeah, she’s here visiting so we were catching up,” Josie explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “So everything’s all right with you two?” Lizzie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yeah,” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What about Landon?” Lizzie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hope said she was gonna talk to him before heading to bed last night,” Josie said. “I haven’t talked to her today but I’m sure it went okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Well, you should go prepare for your date,” Lizzie said, gently pushing her on the shoulder. Josie smiled at her before walking away. On the other side of the room she saw Landon walking through the door. “Landon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Lizzie, hi,” Landon said, surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “How’d things go with Hope?” Lizzie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hope? Oh, yeah, it went well,” Landon said, slightly suspicious as to why she was asking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You don’t have a problem with your now ex-girlfriend dating your other ex-girlfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “No?” Landon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Lizzie nodded and walked off, leaving Landon confused. He turned around and was faced with Kaleb who was on his way past him. Who only shrugged and kept walking.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My chapter summaries are starting to sound more and more like the netflix ones...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Perfect First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Josie and Hope go on their perfect first date.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Josie had spent the rest of the day preparing for her and Hope’s date. Hope had given her full control of what they were going to be doing as she was the one who had asked her out. After some thought she had decided on a picnic in the old mill. So for the last couple of hours she had been working on preparing food, drinks, blankets and whatever else they might need for the date whenever she wasn’t in class. Josie had told Hope to meet her by the door at seven, she wanted to picnic itself to be a surprise. She got there ten minutes before they were supposed to meet prepared with a blindfold after double-checking that everything was done. After a couple of minutes of waiting, Hope walked up to her with a smile adorning her face. Josie placed the blindfold over her eyes and grabbed her hand, leading her to the location of their date. Hope tried asking where Josie was taking her, what they were going to be doing but Josie wouldn’t budge. She wanted it to remain a mystery until they got there. When they finally arrived at their destination, Josie removed the blindfold covering Hope’s eyes to reveal a blanket with a basket full of food and drinks, and the mill itself had been decorated with fairy lights. Hope turned to look at Josie and gave her a hug for all the effort she had put into their date. She hadn’t known what to expect but it definitely wasn’t this. The two of them sat down and dug into the food. They talked and laughed for the rest of the night before they had to pack up the picnic and head back to the school. They kissed goodnight before going their separate ways for the night. The both of them went to bed filled with happiness from the night they had spent together. It was the perfect first date.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alaric announces that there will be a dance at the Salvatore School to give the students a break from everything that has been going on lately. Lizzie takes advantage of the upcoming dance to begin forming her relationship with a fellow student.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alaric had collected all the students in the main hall. The students chatted among each other as they waited for their headmaster to make his announcement, the reason they were all there. Alaric walked onto the stage in front of his students and took his place in the front. He cleared his throat to get their attention and watched as the chatter died down as their attention was averted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I’m sure you’re all wondering why I asked you to come here today,” Alaric said. “After everything that has happened in the past few weeks I thought you deserved a break. That is why you’ll all be having fun at a dance on friday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The students went from being quiet and listening to their headmaster’s words to excited chatter about the upcoming dance. Alaric smiled at them and dismissed them so that they could return to their classes. Everyone stood up and began leaving the room creating a flood of people all moving towards the exit. Hope scanned the crowd in the hopes of finding Josie among the sea of heads but there were too many people there to make out the girl she was looking for. Her best bet would be to follow the crowd out of the room and find Josie after. Hope stopped just outside the door and watched as the rest of the students scattered. As the room emptied she spotted Lizzie’s blonde head in the distance and made her way over. Once she reached Lizzie she was disappointed to see that Josie wasn’t with her, but it was close enough for the time being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Lizzie!” Hope said, getting the attention of Lizzie a couple of feet in front of her. “Do you know where Josie is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “There you guys are,” Josie said, walking up to them. “I lost you in the crowd.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What?” Hope asked when she noticed Lizzie smirking at the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Nothing,” Lizzie said, waving her hand. “I’ll leave you two alone, Josie I need to talk to you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “That was… interesting,” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “So,” Hope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “So?” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “So, will you be my date for the dance on friday?” Hope asked, grabbing her hand with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Of course,” Josie said with a small laugh. “I should go find Lizzie, I’ll talk to you later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yeah,” Hope said and they went their separate ways. Hope to class and Josie to where Lizzie was standing on the other side of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What did you want to talk about?” Josie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I need your help,” Lizzie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh?” Josie said, following her gaze to where MG was standing talking to Kaleb. “Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I want to ask him to the dance,” Lizzie said, turning to face her sister again. “Help me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Lizzie,” Josie said and grabbed her shoulders. “Just go up to him and ask him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I can’t do that,” Lizzie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yes, you can,” Josie said and grabbed her arm, forcing her to go with her to where MG and Kaleb were standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh, hey guys,” MG said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Lizzie has something she wants to ask you,” Josie said, looking at Lizzie expectantly. Josie gave her a little nudge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I… I was… Um,” Lizzie said and took a deep breath before blurting out her question. “Would you like to go to the dance with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Like a date?” MG asked, keeping his smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Mm-hmm,” Lizzie said, her pulse quickening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     While Josie was busy helping Lizzie score a date for the upcoming dance, Hope had finished her class and was on her way back up to her room so that she could continue working on the painting of Josie. It was in its final stages and she desperately wanted to finish it before the dance. She got to her room and began preparing the things she needed to continue painting. She prepared some paint, grabbed her brushes, and some water and started painting. Hope didn’t have any other classes that day so the remaining hours of it could be spent working on the portrait of Josie. The plan was to give to her when she asked the question.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. You Seem Happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day of the dance has arrived, the pairs chat as they help the other get ready.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>MG walked down the hall towards Hope’s room and knocked at her door. After a moment of waiting, Hope opened the door and moved aside to let him in. He had asked for her help getting ready for the dance the day before. Fortunately for him, she said yes. He was already wearing his suit when he arrived, with the jacket slung over his shoulder and tie in hand. He mostly needed help with the tie. By the time MG arrived, Hope had just put on her dress and was about to start applying her makeup. They sat down on the edge of her bed and she held out her hand. He gave her the tie and she started to tie it for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Thanks for helping me,” MG said as Hope worked on setting the tie straight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yeah, of course,” Hope said and offered him a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You and Josie, huh?” MG said as she reached for her makeup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You and Lizzie,” Hope said and began applying some blush. “You must be pretty excited about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I guess,” MG said. “What about you and Josie? Can’t say I saw that one coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Me neither,” Hope said. “It just kinda happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You seem happy with her,” MG said and gave her a little nudge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I am,” Hope said and smiled to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     While MG and Hope were ready, so were Lizzie and Josie. As usual, Josie was helping Lizzie do her hair and makeup. Something that wasn’t quite as usual though was that when Lizzie had finished getting ready, she turned to help Josie. It turned out to be a nice sister moment between the two of them. They talked about the obvious, Hope and MG. They had both just entered new relationships, Josie more than Lizzie but it was still an interesting topic for the two. It didn’t take them long to get ready for the dance, they left their room and went to the party where they had agreed to meet up with Hope and MG. As expected, their dates were there waiting for them when they arrived. Not a single second was wasted as they moved onto the dance floor after uniting with their dates. The night was spent dancing, talking, and just enjoying their time together. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>these last two chapters are a little short but i hope you still like them as this story is nearing an end</p><p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Come With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The hours flew by and the end of the night grew closer by the minute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Come with me,” Hope said, grabbing Josie’s hand and leading her out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Where are we going?” Josie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I have a surprise for you,” Hope said as they walked up the stairs toward their rooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     They walked up the staircase and down the corridor until they reached Hope’s room. They stopped outside the door for a moment before Hope opened it. Josie smiled at her before walking in, she took in the look of the room before her eyes fell on the easel that had been positioned to face the door. A blanket had been draped over it to hide the painting underneath. Josie took a step towards it, looking back at Hope to make sure she was doing the right thing who gave her a nod. She walked forward and pulled off the blanket to reveal the painting that Hope had been working on. A portrait of her and the dark version of her from her subconscious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “It’s for you,” Hope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “It’s beautiful,” Josie said. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “That wasn’t the only reason I brought you up here,” Hope said, making Josie turn around to face her. “I wanted to ask you something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Ask away,” Josie said, stepping closer to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Josie, will you be my girlfriend?” Hope said, taking another step closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yes. Of course,” Josie said and pulled her into a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     That marked the perfect ending of their night together. With Hope giving her the painting of her version of herself in her subconscious as a way of remembering how she’d overcome her fear and changed her story. With them as an official couple knowing, just knowing, that they were with the right person. Everything felt right, as if the pieces were all falling into place.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>